Blood
by ridhoach
Summary: Ini Fanfic kesekian dari author. Tapi baru pertama kali nyoba posting disini. Mohon bimbingannya ya :) Selamat membaca


**Blood**

Author : ridhoach

Main cast : Kim Jong Dae a.k.a CHEN (EXO-M)

Support Casts :

- Lee Shin Hee (OC)

- Kim Jong Hyo a.k.a J-Hyo (LC9)

Genre : Sad, Tragedy, Hurt, Crime.

Rating : Mungkin… NC-17

Length : Ficlet

Jong Dae's POV

Angin berhembus dengan kencang di sekitar tempatku berada. Mengisi kekosongan yang masih bertengger di dalam hati ini. Dingin dan sendunya malam itu menemaniku di sini. Peron stasiun kereta api yang sudah cukup sepi malam ini. Yang tersisa hanya aku, seorang wanita tua penjaga toko makanan, seorang satpam tua dan seorang wanita muda yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Aku masih berdiam. Menikmati bau anyir yang menyeruak dari kedua telapak tanganku. Rasa hangat yang tadi masih membekas sekarang perlahan mulai menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya warna merah yang masih mebekas dengan pasti pada telapak tangan ini. Aku menatapnya penuh arti. Ada dendam, ada sendu dan ada kekecewaan yang mengalir dari sana. Aku benci semuanya. Semua yang telah berlalu, semua yang ku punya sekarang dan semua yang akan aku hadapi ke depannya. Aku benci.

Tetesan darah mengalir perlahan dari telapak tanganku. Sisa – sisa tetes terakhir yang masih tersisa. Menetes dengan pelan menuju lantai peron yang sudah sangat dingin malam itu. Aku menatap darah itu. Darah milik _dia_ dan _lelaki itu_. Aku memicingkan mataku menatap butiran darah itu penuh emosi. Tatapanku penuh dengan aura kemenangan.

Disebelahku, berdiam sebuah koper besi yang mendingin mengikuti suhu malam yang juga sudah sangat dingin malam ini. Aku mengintip isi di dalam koper itu sejenak. Masih ada. Ketiga _benda_ itu masih ada. Walaupun sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Tapi benda – benda itu masih ada.

Jam digital yang ku pakai di tangan kananku menunjukkan angka 03.15. Ini sudah terlalu dini untukku berada di sebuah tempat umum seperti ini. Yah, juga terlalu dini untuk wanita yang berada tak jauh dariku. Aku perhatikan wajahnya. Lesu. Tak ku dapati garis semangat kehidupan dari sana. Mirip. Mirip dengan diriku sekarang. Aku tak mengerti lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini. Aku kosong.

Gemuruh suara kereta lambat laun terdengar. Sepertinya kereta terakhir untuk malam ini sebentar lagi tiba. Aku tak ingin menaiki kereta terakhir itu. Aku hanya ingin disini. Menyesapi semua yang telah terjadi. Menyesapi kejadian di antara aku, _dia_ dan _lelaki itu_. Ya, tentang hubunganku, hubungan mereka dan kejadian keji yang telah berlalu. Aku hanya ingin berenang di dalam kesendirianku saat ini. Tak kubiarkan seluk – beluk kehidupan luar masuk dan menarikku keluar dari dalam pedih ini. Aku ingin menghayati setiap luka yang masih asik terbuka dan memberikan sensasi sakit di dalam hati ini.

"Tidak ingin naik, tuan?", tanya wanita muda yang tengah berdiri di sebelahku. Tampaknya dia ingin naik kereta terakhir yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Tidak nona. Aku hanya ingin disini dulu. Terima kasih", jawabku sopan.

"Disini? Ini sudah malam tuan", jawab gadis itu dengan segurat senyum yang terkesan aneh untukku.

"Tidak apa nona. Biarkan aku", jawabku seraya menutupi kedua telapak tanganku yang lengket.

"Tak usah disembunyikan tuan. Aku tau kalau itu darah. Biarkan saja dan aku menyukai baunya", jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan.

"Kau aneh nona", jawabku seraya bergidik ngeri.

Aku bergegas menjauh dari gadis itu. Dan anehnya, gadis itu hanya menatap kepergianku dengan diam. Ditambah dengan segurat senyum mengerikan dan tatapannya yang seperti ingin memaksaku tetap berada di dekatnya. Aku tak tau mengapa. Tapi aku merasa itu sebuah hal yang ganjil untukku.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin anda beli?", tanya seorang wanita tua penjaga toko makanan yang ada di peron itu.

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Aku sebenarnya ingin segelas kopi hangat, tapi aku tak memiliki uang", jawabku. Yah, aku memang ingin kopi panas itu. Tubuhku sudah cukup membeku di malam pada musim dingin ini. Tapi aku tak memiliki sedikit uang untuk membelinya. Yang aku bawa dari _rumahnya_ hanyalah koper besi dengan _3_ _benda_ di dalamnya.

"Kalau memang tuan menginginkan kopi panas ini, ambil saja. Tapi saya juga ingin mengambil sesuatu dari tuan", kata wanita tua itu pelan.

"Apa itu ahjumma?", tanyaku tak enak.

"Koper itu dan isinya. Aku ingin semuanya", jawabnya dengan seringaian yang terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Tapi koper ini lebih penting dari kopi panas itu. Maafkan saya, ahjumma", jawabku pelan seraya menjauh.

Peron stasiun ini terdengar menggemakan tawa yang berat dan terkesan dingin. Seakan – akan menertawakan kebodohanku yang masih saja menyimpan 3 benda milik _mereka_ di dalam koper besi ini. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mungkin saja ini hanya ilusi yang diproyeksikan oleh alam bawah sadarku. Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi yang kurasa sekarang peron stasiun ini terasa menyempit dan semakin gelap.

Ingatan mengenai apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu seketika berkelebat di dalam otakku. Seperti adegan flashback di dalam film – film yang sering ku tonton. Kejadian itu terputar kembali secara berulang – ulang.

_Flashback On_

_ "Dasar wanita pelacur! Keluar kau dari sana murahan!", umpatku tepat di depan pintu rumah Shinhee, _pacarku_._

_"Pelankan suaramu Jongdae-ya, aku tak ingin tetangga mensalah artikannya", jawab Shinhee pelan dari dalam rumahnya._

_"Biarkan aku masuk atau kau yang keluar, pelacur!", umpatku._

_ Perlahan pintu kayu itu seikit terbuka. Dari dalamnya, terlihat kepala Shinhee sedikit mengintip keluar._

_"Masuk. Bicarakan semuanya di dalam", ujarnya pelan._

_Aku bergegas masuk penuh emosi. Ku banting daun pintu untuk menutupnya._

_ Aku dapat melihat Shinhee. Keadaanya berantakan. Baju yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut, seperti asal ia kenakan secara cepat. Rambutnya sedikit urakan. Nafasnya memburu. Terlihat kelelahan. Disampingnya. Seorang namja muda terlihat duduk menggeram. Tak memakai baju atasan dan hanya mengenakan selembar celana pendek. Wajahnya menatap angkuh padaku. Aku tau dia. Jonghyo. Mantan pacar dari Shinhee. Suasana sudah cukup berantakan sekarang. Setidaknya buatku. Amarah begitu memenuhi kepalaku. Meledak. Aku terlalu terbakar oleh keadaan yang ku lihat dengan kedua mata kepalaku ini._

_ "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau ditiduri oleh mantanmu ini?", tanyaku asal._

_"Jaga mulutmu, bajingan!", umpat Jonghyo penuh emosi._

_"Kau mau aku bunuh, huh?! Bangsat!", umpatku tak kalah emosi._

_"Sudah. Cukup!", lerai Shinhee._

_"Aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jonghyo, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, Jongdae-ya. Dan tentang hubunganku yang berakhir dengannya, itu tidak benar. Dia hanya sedang menjalani masa pengobatan penyakitnya selama 3 bulan. Dan dalam rentang waktu tersebut, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi, sungguh. Aku juga tetap mencintai Jonghyo, aku tak bisa melupakannya dan mengkhianatinya. Dan lagi, aku mengandung anaknya. Aku tak ingin anak ini tak memiliki ayah kandungnya. Lalu, 6 hari yang lalu, dia telah kembali. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali padanya. Maafkan aku, Jongdae-ya. Ini memang salahku. Tapi, kumohon, maafkan aku", jelas Shinhee panjang lebar diiringi air mata yang mengalir._

_ Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak bisa mencernanya. Semua terasa berat. Terasa perih. Aku seperti ditampar secara tidak nyata oleh Shinhee. Oleh kenyataan yang terjadi diantaraku dan dia. Aku terlalu bodoh dan naif. Aku mencintainya tanpa pernah peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Semuanya telah menelanku. Amarah ini, luka ini, rasa kecewa ini, semuanya. Aku telah tenggelam dalam takdir yang tengah bermain ini._

_ Aku tak menjawab ucapan dari Shinhee. Shinhee terlihat menangis di dalam pelukan Jonghyo. Aku tak menganggu mereka. Aku segera pergi. Menuju dapur. Mengambil 2 buah pisau yang berada di sana. Aku tau, ini memang salahku yang begitu mudah mencintai gadis yang bukan milikku. Tapi, apapun itu. Aku tetap mencintainya. Jadi, biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi dengan caraku._

_ "Kau tau Shinhee-ya? Aku seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau tepat dijantungku. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan sakit itu menyebabkan luka – luka baru di dalam hati ini. Banyak pilu yang bermain disana. Ada pedih yang tak mungkin kau mengerti. Semuanya menganga. Menciptakan luka besar yang tak mungkin bisa tertutup. Bahkan air matamu tak akan sanggup menghapus semua luka yang ada. Kau tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Kau bukan aku. Jadi, jangan sok memperlihatkan air matamu. Aku tidak butuh!", ujarku kesal sambil mengacungkan dua pisau tepat di hadapanku._

_ Jleb! Jleb!_

_ Segera ku tanamkan 2 pisau itu masing – masing di perut Jonghyo dan Shinhee. Aku tarik keluar. Darah terlihat berhamburan. Nafas mereka telah berakhir. Ada sedikit senyum puas terhias simpul di wajahku. Aku senang melihat kedua manusia yang tengah terbaring tak bernyawa ini. Ku torehkan pisau itu menyusuri kedua dada milik Shinhee dan Jonghyo. Ada yang ingin ku ambil dari mereka. Jantung mereka. Dan juga, bayi yang ada di kandungan Shinhee. Aku tersenyum. Sangat puas._

_ Kedua jantung yang aku ambil itu aku letakkan di dalam koper besi yang ada di sana. Bersama mayat bayi itu. Aku masukkan semuanya jadi satu._

_"Jika memang aku tak bisa memilikimu, biarkan aku memiliki jantungmu dan biarkan jantungmu berdetak hanya untukku", ujarku pada mayat Shinhee._

_Flashback Off_

Aku terus berjalan. Menuju pintu keluar dari peron stasiun ini. Koper besi ini terus ku rangkul erat. Aku mencari setiap jalan keluar yang tersedia. Tapi aneh, jalan keluar itu tak ada. Aku terus berjalan tanpa henti, seolah peron ini tak berujung. Tapi yang ku temui hanya gelapnya peron dan juga dinginnya malam. Semuanya semu. Aku tak mengerti. Mungkin ini halusinasi. Atau memang ini kenyataan. Tapi aku merasa aku dipermainkan. Oleh waktu, oleh takdir, oleh Shinhee dan oleh tuhan.

"Sejauh apapun kau berjalan, kau tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini tuan", ujar satpam tua yang ada di peron tersebut. Wajahnya ramah, dengan sesungging senyum.

"Kenapa? Apa masalahnya?", tanyaku.

"Kau telah mengambil dan membawa apa yang bukan milikmu. Selama kau memilikinya. Tak ada jalan keluar dari kehidupanmu sendiri. Dari permasalahmu sendiri. Kau harus belajar menerima semua yang terjadi", jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan jantung Shinhee menyatu jantungku. Agar ini menjadi milikku. Bukan miliknya lagi", jawabku lemas, air mataku mengalir.

"Terkadang ada saatnya kau harus merelakan apa yang kau hendaki tuan. Tak selamanya hidup berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Mengertilah, dia memang bukan untukmu", jawab satpam itu ramah sebelum ia pergi.

Kosong. Peron ini telah kosong. Sama seperti keadaanku saat ini. Semuanya sudah hilang sejak kejadian itu. Sejak aku memotong urat nadiku sendiri. Ya, aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku sejak 2 jam yang lalu sambil tetap memegang koper besi ini. Siapa aku sekarang ini? Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya sebuah roh yang tak memiliki tujuan selanjutnya. Atau mungkin aku sebuah sosok yang terperangkap di dalam labirin takdir tanpa pernah bisa keluar. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti.

-END-

Review, please :)


End file.
